The Renai Club
by Alse
Summary: The Renai Club has finally been found by the Host Club and Hikaru and Kaoru want to challenge them to see who is better. Kyoya and his sister, the leader of the Renai Club, decide on the cosplay for the two week long challenge. Who wins? What happens afterwards?
1. The Renai Club

**A/N: Hey guys! Mariah and Morgan at it again! We finished all of Ouran and wanted a story. So here you are, enjoy!**

**Renai Club**

Kyoya Ootori was talking to a young girl with long black hair when Hikaru and Kaoru walked up to him. Hikaru took a good look and asked, "Who might this beautiful princess be?"

The princess in question turned and smiled. She had dark grey eyes and her hair was tipped with red. She wore a tight black tank top and ripped up jeans. "Hisoka Ootori."

Kaoru nodded slowly and turned to Kyoya with a raised eyebrow. "This is my younger sister." He told the twins. "She is no regular princess."

Haruhi walked up to them and smiled at the girl. "So you are the youngest Ootori?" She asked. "I'm Haruhi Fujioka."

Hisoka smiled back. "You are the natural type, aren't you?" She smirked. "I have a friend like you, but she sticks to her gender." Haruhi's jaw dropped. The twins laughed. "Brother, I have to get back before the girls get mad that I disappeared on them."

Kyoya nodded and handed her some money. The twins and Haruhi just stared at the exchange. He went back to writing in his book and Hisoka left. Hikaru and Kaoru shared a look and tried to follow her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Kyoya said. He hadn't looked up. "You may not like where she is going."

Haruhi sighed when the twins turned to her. "I'll go then." Kyoya just shook his head.

"HARUHI!" Tamaki called out. He hugged her. "Stay with Daddy. Don't follow the creepy princess."

Hikaru grabbed his brother's hand and they walked out of the room.

Kyoya looked up as they left. "I warned them."

A little while later, Hikaru and Kaoru found out why Kyoya didn't want them to see where Hisoka was headed. She was in her own club, but it was the opposite of their own. She and five other girls entertained the bored gentlemen of Ouran Academy.

"Let's play a game, Hikaru." Kaoru looked at his twin.

"The what type are they game?" Hikaru asked. Kaoru nodded.

The twins turned and jumped slightly. A short girl with large black eyes and pink hair was standing in front of them. "Hi!" She said, "My name is Saki. Can I help you?" She clutched a small stuffed white cat to her chest. She wore the school uniform, a yellow dress.

The twins locked arms. "We were wondering who each of you princesses are." They said together.

Saki giggled and tugged on Kaoru's hand. "Come have some tea with me and I'll tell you." They agreed and followed her to a table. "Okay, so I'm Saki Tanaka, a second year." She smiled and set her cat on the table. "That one is Umiko Nakamura, a third year." She pointed to a girl with shoulder length blonde hair and bright green eyes. She was surrounded by men. "That one is Hisoka Ootori and the one beside her is Shizuka Lebeau, both are first years." The girl next to Hisoka had long white hair. She also wore ripped skinny jeans and a tank top. "They started the club. Okay, the one with the notebook is Akemi Komatsu. Akemi-senpai is a third year." Akemi had long red hair and soft brown eyes.

"I'm Madoka Sato, a second year." A girl with short brown hair and pale green eyes said. "Saki-chan, what are you doing? Don't you know who these princes are?"

Saki shook her head and looked up at her friend. Madoka smiled at the girl. "These two are the Hitachiin twins of the Host Club." Saki's jaw dropped.

Hisoka came up to them. "Hello, again, Hikaru and Kaoru."

"Why do you always get named first?" Kaoru complained.

Hikaru pulled his brother close and cupped his chin. "I'm the dominant one." He said softly. "Don't forget it." Saki giggled and Madoka smiled.

"Or it's an alphabetical thing?" Hisoka said. "Anyway, welcome to the Renai Club. Do you have preferred hostesses yet or has Saki not told you our roles?"

Hikaru cupped Hisoka's chin. "We would rather guess, Princess." She smiled playfully and pulled away.

Kaoru looked at the three girls standing near them. "Saki is the Lolita, like Honey-senpai."

Hikaru looked at the smug look on Hisoka's face and the easy going look in Madoka's eyes. "Mischievous and Natural types here."

Hisoka nodded. "Correct so far." Shizuka peered from behind Hisoka and raised an eyebrow. "Yes, Shizuka?"

"The, uh, the princes are leaving now." She said quietly. She kept glancing at the twins. "Are they in the Host Club with Kyoya-senpai?" Hisoka nodded.

Saki jumped up and down. "Oh!" She exclaimed. "I have an idea!" The girls all looked at her. "Why don't we have the Host Club members try to find their Renai Club matches?"

Akemi shut her notebook and walked up to the smaller girl. "Their type matches?" The pink haired girl nodded. "Why not, Daddy?" All the girls laughed softly.

Hisoka stuck her tongue out at Akemi. "Not fair, Akemi-senpai!" She exclaimed.

Kaoru shook his head in silent laughter. "Sure we can bring them by." Hikaru said. "We'll see if we can match up and then have a contest." The girls all agreed and the twins left.

Akemi turned to Hisoka. "So what are our matches?" She asked.

Hisoka pointed to Akemi, "Kyoya." To Saki, "Honey-senpai." To Umiko, "Tamaki-senpai." To Shizuka, "Mori-senpai." To Madoka, "Haruhi. I'm matched with the Hitachiin twins." The girls all smiled.

"Oh senpai!" The twins called out as they pushed their way through the doors. Tamaki and Honey looked up from their game, Mori blinked silently, and Kyoya gazed over his notebook.

"What is it Hikaru, Kaoru?" Tamaki asked. The twins smiled widely.

Kyoya sighed. "They followed Hisoka and found out about her club." He said, "They probably want to play a game." The twins smiled wider.

"We have challenged them to a contest!" Kaoru said.

"But first, we have to figure out are matches." Hikaru said. "Since they are the same type of club as us."

Tamaki stood and walked up to the boys. "Kyoya, we're going on a field trip."

Honey jumped up and down. "Yay!" He exclaimed. Mori went to fetch Haruhi and they took off.

**A/N: I love Kyoya and Hikaru so one or the other, right? Oh, just you wait!**


	2. The Contest

**A/N: The Renai Club is the same as the Host Club. We own nothing but this club. I promise!**

**The Contest**

Hisoka lay on her back, with her head hanging over the edge, on a couch. Shizuka sat across from her with Saki at her feet. Hikaru and Kaoru peeked through the door. A young boy was catering Madoka and Umiko. He had short, dark blonde hair and bright green eyes.

"Oh," The boy said. He had a British accent. "We have company, ladies." Madoka smiled softly and Umiko pursed her lips.

Hisoka opened her eyes and smirked. "Hello, Host Club." She flipped herself off the couch. Shizuka stood just behind her and Saki skipped circles around them. Akemi tossed her notebook onto her chair and walked up to the boys. Umiko crossed her arms and turned her face away. Madoka shook her head at her friend. The boy set down a piece of pink cake in front of Umiko.

"Have this, Umiko-senpai." He said, "It's good!" She took a bite and smiled. "No more pouting, okay?"

Umiko nodded and ate her cake. The twins looked at Tamaki and smiled. They found his match. Hisoka placed a hand on Saki's head. "Saki-senpai, let's play that game we talked about." Saki nodded. "Girls?"

Madoka and Umiko rose as one. Akemi frowned and walked to Hisoka. Once the girls were together, Saki took Shizuka's hand and pulled her to one of the chairs and sat her down. She then proceeded to place each of the girls where she wanted them to be. Hisoka flipped herself upside down again, Shizuka looked at her hands, Madoka just smiled, Umiko picked at her nails, Akemi grabbed her notebook and began writing in it again, and Saki kicked her feet back and forth.

Tamaki turned to his friends. "Find your match, men." The twins sat on either side of Hisoka. Kyoya pursed his lips at them and then joined Akemi. Honey skipped over and sat beside Saki. Mori perched on the edge of Shizuka's chair. Tamaki sat beside Umiko and received a princess-like smile. Haruhi looked around confused until Madoka pat the couch beside her.

"Boys are smarter than they look, Shizuka." Hisoka said, "They got it right the first try." Hikaru and Kaoru each grabbed a foot and flipped her off the couch. Hisoka landed on her feet.

Kyoya pushed his glasses up his face and looked at his sister. "What kind of contest are we talking, Imoto?"

"Yeah, really." Umiko sat forward and frowned.

Hisoka laughed and waved off her brother and friend's concern. "Don't worry," She said, "We'll make money." Both of them relaxed. "It's a contest of guests."

Saki grabbed Honey's hand and pulled him to his feet. "But Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai are always together." She said, "Does that mean Shizuka and I have to be together?"

Mori nodded and Honey pat Saki's hand. "You get more points that way, Saki-chan!" She smiled at the boy and nodded.

Kyoya stood and faced down his sister. "How about we make this interesting."

"How so?" She retorted.

"Two weeks of cosplay." He said, "Whichever gets more points by the end of the school week, wins for that match."

The twins were confused and made that obvious. Hisoka turned to them and placed her heel in Hikaru's throat. "Meaning: if I get more guests than the two of you on Monday and Wednesday but not Tuesday, I get two points and you get one." Kaoru nodded for both of them. Hisoka smiled and moved her foot away.

Shizuka looked at Mori and said, "Does she have any chance to win against them?" Mori turned his eyes down to his match. He watched her for a moment and then shrugged. "Do Saki and I?" Mori only smiled and stood up.

"Mitsukuni." Honey looked up in time for Mori to pick him up and set him on his shoulders. They walked out of the room. Tamaki, Kyoya, and Haruhi followed behind them. Kaoru sat and his knees and lifted his brother's chin.

"Hikaru, are you alright?" Kaoru asked. All the girls just watched them. Hikaru nodded and Kaoru smiled. "Good."

Shizuka turned to leave but Hisoka called out for her to stay. The rest of the girls left. The door clicked shut behind them. Shizuka stepped up beside Hisoka. "What is it, Hisoka-chan?" The twins gave the girls the same confused look.

Hisoka pointed at the twins. Shizuka shook her head and smiled softly. Hikaru and Kaoru stood up and faced them. "Don't do it, Hisoka-chan."

Hisoka just smirked and turned sideways. "Did you two know that Kyoya and I are the opposites of each other?" She asked. "He has smarts and technical things while I have fighting down to a T." The twins gave her a confused look. "But, he tells me everything I want to know."

Shizuka touched Hisoka's arm. "Not now, Hisoka."

Hisoka turned on her friend. "Those girls deserve better than these two being so mean to them."

Shizuka frowned. "Two years too late, Hisoka."

"No matter." Hisoka turned and knocked both boys to the floor. "You two are terrible people."

Hikaru rubbed the back of his head. "What did we do?"

Shizuka had to tell them since Hisoka walked off. "Well, uh… Hisoka knows what you did to the girls back in middle school. Treating them badly after you, uh… tricked them into thinking you weren't who you are."

"Oh…" The twins smirked and both started laughing. The laughter went silent once a cake fell on their heads. They blinked cake out of their eyes and looked around.

Shizuka turned and spotted Hisoka with the empty tray. "Hisoka!" She yelled. Shizuka then ran her finger across Kaoru's face and licked the icing off. "Oh, vanilla." The girls walked away.

Kaoru looked at Hikaru, "Shizuka has the same accent as Renge." Hikaru nodded and licked some of the icing off his face.

**A/N: Two weeks of cosplay, Shizuka and Hisoka know more about the Hitachiin brothers than they say, Kyoya and Hisoka are closer than they seem. Am I missing anything?**


	3. Days 1 & 2

**A/N: Alice and Wonderland and Black Butler for the first two days!**

**Days 1 & 2**

Kyoya stretched and rolled over. A slim finger poked him in the forehead. He opened his eyes and growled softly. "Oh come now, Onii-san." Hisoka smiled, "You may be the Shadow King but you know I'm no different than you!"

Kyoya grabbed his sister and wrapped her in his arms. "Another half hour, dear Sister." Hisoka blushed but curled up against her brother. She wore only her night shirt and he his pants. Kyoya shifted his body and pulled Hisoka tight against himself.

"K-Kyoya." Hisoka whispered. He only held her closer. "Dear Brother, we can't do this now."

He raised himself over her. A sly smirk crossed his face. "Then stop me, Imoto." His lips brushed over her cheek. "You are the strong one, after all, my Shadow Princess."

"Onii-san!" Hisoka squirmed beneath him. "Father is still home, as well." Kyoya sighed and helped his sister up.

They both got dressed, he in his school uniform and she in a ninja-like outfit. Shizuka and Hisoka hated the school uniforms and never dressed in them. Her long black hair was pulled up in a bun and she had a black mask over her face. She wore a pair of thigh high tabi instead of shoes.

Kyoya smirked at his sister as they got in the car. She watched him until they picked up Shizuka. Shizuka wore the same thing as her friend. She handed a tail and cat ears to Hisoka. Both girls attached the tails and set the ears in their hair.

"Neko-ninjas!" Hisoka said gleefully. Shizuka smiled and Kyoya smirked again. Hisoka blushed under her mask. "Sayonara, Onii-san." Hisoka said when they got to the school and had to separate.

Kyoya smiled knowingly at his sister, "Come visit me later." He told her, "We have plans to discuss for our two weeks of cosplay." Hisoka nodded, took Shizuka's hand, and darted off. Kyoya watched them run off and smiled.

It was almost halfway through the day before Hisoka snuck her way into Music Room 3. None of the boys noticed her… except Hikaru.

"Hello, Neko-ninja." Hikaru said softly. He set his hand on her shoulder and flicked her cat ears with the other. "What are you doing here?"

Hisoka wove her body around his and then slid out of his grasp. "Came to see Kyoya, like I was told to."

Hikaru looked disappointed for a second. "Ah, for the cosplay." She nodded and winked at him before going to find her brother.

Kyoya was writing in his notebook, as usual, when Hisoka walked up to him. "Onii-san?"

All he did was hand her a list. On the list were several game, anime, book, and manga titles. Alice in Wonderland, Black Butler, Sailor Moon, Soul Eater, Hetalia, Nightmare before Christmas, _Final Fantasy 13_, _Final Fantasy 7-9_, Yu-Gi-Oh, and a question mark.

"Are these the cosplays?" Hisoka asked her brother.

Kyoya continued writing. "Yes, put them in any order you wish, but remember we start today."

Hisoka thought for a moment. "Let's do Alice in Wonderland first, Onii-san." He nodded and she left.

She wasn't quick enough to avoid what her brother snapped at Hikaru. "Leave my sister alone, Hitachiin. She is not a toy for you to play with."

Hisoka hurried back to the girls with the information of day one. Saki and Umiko were discussing what the possible choices were. Akemi was frowning with each new suggestion. Shizuka was readjusting her mask. Madoka and Alexander were talking quietly in the corner.

"Madoka!" She stood as Hisoka came back into the room. "Go find that cute blue dress. We are cosplaying Alice in Wonderland today!"

Saki jumped up and down. "Who am I? Who am I?" Hisoka gave out their roles and everyone went to get dressed.

Afterwards, when the Renai Club opened for the day, Shizuka walked up to Hisoka and said, "At least you got to keep your ears." Both girls smiled.

Saki skipped around as the March Hare with the Dormouse, Shizuka, watching her closely. Hisoka greeted the guests at the door, as the Cheshire Cat, with a mischievous grin on her face and a purr in her voice.

Umiko, as the Mad Hatter, helped Akemi, as the Caterpillar, tell the guests what would be going on the next two weeks. The guys all liked the idea of the girls cosplaying, especially since most cosplay for women shows skin.

The girls did well in their guest count for the day, over 60 each. The boys, on the other hand, had a slightly better turnout. Tamaki had more than Umiko, the twins had more than Hisoka, Honey had more than Saki, Shizuka had more than Mori, and the rest tied.

"Since the Host Club did better than us yesterday, I say we do Black Butler cosplay today!" Hisoka said excitedly. "Nothing is cuter than girls dressed in Victorian clothing!"

The rest of the girls agreed, Shizuka only giving a nod of approval along with Akemi. Hisoka grinned widely and informed her brother of the cosplay plan for the day's event and began picking out the cosplays. She had decided that Umiko would play as Grell since the part would be over dramatic whereas Hisoka, herself, would play Finny. As for the others, Saki would play Elizabeth, Shizuka would play the Undertaker, Akemi would be William, and Madoka would be Mei-rin. And for the occasion, Alexander dress as the demon butler himself, Sebastian.

The Host Club had no objections and dressed in their own Black Butler cosplay, opening their service for the day as the Renai Club did as well.

"So, what's the count, Onii-san?" Hisoka said, looking at her brother anxiously.

"Well," Kyoya said, working about on his laptop, "Umiko won as Grell, You won as Finny, Honey won as Elizabeth, Shizuka won as Undertaker, I won as William, and Madoka won as Mei-rin. So, today, the Renai Club wins."

The girls all began to cheer and laugh when Hikaru and Kaoru spoke up, "Not so fast," Hikaru started. "The game is only tied," Kaoru finished for his brother. Hisoka glared at the twins for ruining their small celebration.

"It's okay, Hisoka," Shizuka said, attempting to calm her longtime friend.

"Hey, Shizuka," Hikaru started lazily.

"Mind explaining to us," Kaoru said, curiously.

"Why you have the same accent as Renge?" They said simultaneously.

Shizuka looked between the two and just blinked. She had been in their class since their second-year of middle school.

Kyoya only smirked and Hisoka looked a bit irritated by the stupid question.

"Um… I'm from France. Just like Renge," Shizuka said, a bit unpleased by the question herself.

"Don't you guys remember middle school?" Hisoka said, her hands on her hips.

The twins only stared at her, unsure of what they did to irritate her. "Hisoka, it's okay. Let's not argue or anything about this," Shizuka said, attempting to avert a situation.

"Shizuka was an exchange student from France back then. She lived at the Ootori estate with us for quite a while before her parents moved here, in Japan," Kyoya said, typing away at his laptop.

Hisoka smiled. "She was also there while you two were being jerks to all the girls that liked you."

The twins glared at Hisoka, but kept their mouths shut. Hisoka grinned in victory and linked her arm with Shizuka's and they walked away.

Saki looked between the twins and her friends, "They seem to really dislike each other…"

Honey hugged Usa-chan and looked saddened by the scene that had occurred not long ago, "Hika-chan? Kao-chan? What's wrong with Hiso-chan and Shizu-chan?"

The twins sighed, "Who knows?" They shrugged and walked off.

**A/N: I did mention that Kyoya and Hisoka were closer than they seemed, right?**


	4. Flashback

**A/N: Morgan thought it would be a good idea to go back to the point that Shizuka came to Ouran. Here that is!**

**Flashback**

The day seemed normal to Hisoka Ootori. She was doing class work while the other students talked quietly to one another. She noticed that the Hitachiin twins were playing games on their own as usual and mentally rolled her eyes at them.

"Miss Ootori, you are wanted in the chairman's office," the teacher announced.

Hisoka nodded and stood. She made her way through the many hallways of Ouran to the chairman's office only to find a girl of about her own age with long white hair. Hisoka was informed that the girl, named Shizuka Lebeau, was a French exchange student scheduled to attend Ouran for a month and would be staying at the Ootori residence.

"Hello, Lebeau. I'm Ootori, Hisoka. Allow me to show you around," Hisoka smiled kindly to the foreign student.

Shizuka nodded and smiled back, hoping to get along with the young Ootori, "Thank you, Mademoiselle."

Hisoka looked questioningly at Shizuka, unknowing of the meaning of the strange word, but she continued to smile and began to show the French girl around, "I think you'll enjoy being in Japan. Ouran Academy is an amazing school and I'm sure my family will greet you with much welcome."

"I hope so," Shizuka laughed softly as they entered the school yard. "Qui sont-ils?"

"Pardon?" Hisoka questioned, again not knowing what was said by Shizuka.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I was asking who they were," Shizuka gestured at the Hitachiin twins with a curious expression written on her face.

"Oh, they are the Hitachiin brothers. You can probably tell that they're identical twins, but they keep to themselves," Hisoka explained, remembering how they were in class. "We're actually in the same class as them."

"Je vois," Shizuka said to herself, "All that's left to see is the classroom, right?"

Hisoka nodded, "Yes. Class will start soon anyway, let's go Lebeau."

"Uh… You can call me Shizuka if you'd like. I'd really like to know that we are friends."

"Oh, okay then," Hisoka blinked at Shizuka astonishingly, but smiled. Hisoka began to show Shizuka the way to the classroom while asking Shizuka about France. She explained to Hisoka that she only really had one friend there but they were together a lot before his mother got ill. "That's unfortunate," Hisoka said.

"Yeah, but he took care of her," Shizuka smiled and looked at Hisoka brightly.

Hisoka smiled back and they soon entered the classroom, which was empty for a short while.

Hisoka and Shizuka spent the remaining time in class studying together before heading out for the Ootori residence.

Hisoka and Shizuka had entered the mansion when they arrived and Hisoka went looking for her brother with Shizuka following closely behind. Hisoka eventually found her brother in his room throwing a fit.

"Onii-san? Is something wrong?" Hisoka asked, concern evident on her face.

Shizuka looked about curiously. She seemed to realize Hisoka and her brother shared a close bond and may worry about each other a lot.

"That idiot! Who does Suoh think he is?!" Hisoka's brother yelled. He had the same black hair as his sister but wore round glasses.

Shizuka then recognized the name the young male had yelled, "Suoh? As in Tamaki Suoh?"

Hisoka and her brother both looked back at Shizuka. "You know Tamaki?" Hisoka's brother asked, pushing his glasses up.

Shizuka nodded, "Yes! He and I are good friends. We both traveled here together."

Hisoka only blinked at Shizuka and her brother examined his sister's new friend, "So, you're the exchange student that'll be staying here for a month, am I correct?" Shizuka nodded. "I see, well, I am Ootori, Kyoya. It'll be a pleasure to have you here."

"Thank you, Monsieur!" Shizuka smiled.

Hisoka then lead Shizuka to her own room while they chatted about school and eventually had gone to bed after studying all day.

Shizuka woke to Hisoka missing from her room. She got up and went to look for her friend. She found her in a very compromising position. Kyoya had Hisoka pinned against the wall. He was shirtless and shoeless. She was in her nightshirt and shoeless. Shizuka gawked and Kyoya pressed his lips against Hisoka's neck.

Hisoka pushed him off when she spotted Shizuka. "Ah, ohayou, Shizu-chan." Hisoka said in a panic. "I didn't know you were up."

Shizuka waved her hands in front of her face. "Désolé! I came to find you, désolé si je vous ai interrompu!" She ran off.

"Shizuka!" Hisoka called.

Kyoya grabbed her arm. "Imoto, let her go." He said in her ear. "She only just apologized for interrupting us." He pulled Hisoka back into his arms.

Hisoka pulled away. "I have to go find her." She said. "Gomennasai." She ran after her friend.

Hisoka then found her friend back in the room reading, "Shizuka, I apologize for what you saw."

Shizuka only shook her head, "No, it's really my fault for coming in without notice, really. I'm just a little shocked that you and Kyoya are…"

Hisoka shook her head furiously, "Oh! No, no. It's not like that! Onii-san and I are closer than regular siblings… It's actually hard to explain."

"Oh," Shizuka blinked, "It just seemed like… uh, let's just forget about it, okay?"

Hisoka laughed, "Okie dokie! Now, let's get ready for school!"

Shizuka laughed, collected her uniform, and headed for Hisoka's private bathroom to change. Hisoka changed in her room and waited for Shizuka to come out. While she waited Kyoya walked in.

"Onii-san?" Hisoka asked.

Kyoya laid himself out on her bed. He was already in his uniform.

Shizuka came out shirtless to ask Hisoka if she could help her zip up the shirt. She froze when she saw Kyoya was in the room. Hisoka grabbed her brother's arm and pushed him out the door.

"He's always there isn't he?" She asked after a moment. Hisoka nodded and helped Shizuka with her uniform.

"So, are we all set?" Shizuka asked and picked up her school case. She looked over at Hisoka to find her gathering a bunch of papers from her desk, "Hisoka, do you always study that much?"

Hisoka looked back at Shizuka, "Yes. Every member of the Ootori family has been top of their class. I don't plan to be the one who slacks off just because I'm a female! I'm just as good as my brothers!"

Hisoka was laughing, but Shizuka knew something more was going on, "Alright, let's go then!"

They, plus Kyoya, left the mansion in the Ootori car. All three discussed classes and school events that'd be occurring soon. They were so deep in conversation that they didn't realize that had reached the middle school until the chauffeur had spoken up.

"Alright, Shizu-chan! Time for your second day at Ouran!" Hisoka laughed, waving at her brother and running off with Shizuka to the class room.

"Hiso-chan, you really seem to like school!" Shizuka stated, confused by Hisoka's love of education.

"Of course I do!" Hisoka laughed and sat at her desk. Shizuka followed and noticed the twins walk in, "You like them, don't you?"

Shizuka froze, "No! They just interest me, you know? I've never met a set of twins before." Hisoka knew better, but didn't say anything. She clearly had no room to speak.

It had been several weeks since Shizuka arrived in Japan and Hisoka had grown close to her. "You like him," Hisoka suddenly stated.

Shizuka's eyes widened, "No, I don't!"

Hisoka gave Shizuka a look that obviously said that she wasn't buying it.

Shizuka dropped her head, "How'd you know?"

Hisoka laughed, "You've lived with me for three weeks, Shizu-chan! Plus, I might have seen the drawings in your case…"

Shizuka's jaw dropped, "Hisoka!" Hisoka only laughed at the expression on Shizuka's face. "Oh? Is my face that funny to you?"

Hisoka laughed even more, "No, no! But if you like him, you should write him a love letter! Tell him to meet you on the school grounds and find out how he feels!" Shizuka blushed. "It can't be that bad!"

"I beg to differ, mon ami! But fine, I'll do it," Shizuka sighed as the two headed back to the classroom after break.

Shizuka sat at her desk and began writing the letter that she would later set on Kaoru Hitachiin's desk before free period.

Hisoka and Shizuka remained in the hallways when free period finally came around, "Hisoka, I don't think this was a good idea. I mean, if by chance he feels the same, I would have to leave for France in a week. I should just go straight back to the residence after school," Shizuka said, disappointment shown on her face.

"Well… I suppose you're right, Shizu-chan," Hisoka said after thinking a bit, "I guess we'll just head home."

The final bell finally rung and students piled out of their classrooms, except the Hitachiin twins. Kaoru finally got the chance to read the letter that was left on his desk and sighed. Hikaru looked at his brother, "Another one?"

Kaoru nodded his head, "Yeah. This time, it's from a girl named Shizuka Lebeau."

Hikaru looked at his brother questioningly, "Who's she?"

Kaoru shrugged and waited for the girl to arrive, only to find that thirty minutes later, she wouldn't show up.

The next school day, Hisoka and Shizuka headed to their desks and sat quietly until class started. They were unaware of the glaring sets of eyes from the twins.

"Miss Lebeau, I understand that this'll be your last week here in Japan?" the teacher asked, sending the attention to Shizuka.

Shizuka stood, "Yes, it is. I really enjoyed my time here. Especially getting to live at the Ootori estate with my great friend, Hisoka."

The teacher smiled and opened his mouth to speak before he was interrupted by Hikaru, "That's Shizuka Lebeau?"

"Really? What's with the funny accent anyway? You sound like a high pitched crow!" Kaoru said, laughing. His brother soon joined in.

Shizuka's face went bright red, "I c-can't help my accent, Monsieur…"

The twins laughed even harder at the stuttering French female. Hisoka stood up furiously and turned to the twins after Shizuka ran from the room with tears in her eyes, "You two are horrible!" She ran after her friend. "Shizuka!"

Hisoka found Shizuka in one of the middle school's hallways, crying silently to herself, "Shizu-chan, don't listen to them! I think your accent is really cool!"

Shizuka looked up at her friend, "I was embarrassed in front of the entire class…"

Hisoka shrugged, "Yes, but you know, the twins will get what they deserve one day! You can count on that!"

Shizuka laughed, "I'll miss you, Hiso-chan."

Hisoka smiled, "I'll miss you too! But our time isn't done yet!"

Shizuka nodded her head and her phone rang, "Hello? … Really? Why? … Alright, bye!" Shizuka smiled brightly at her good friend.

"What?" Hisoka asked curiously.

"I'm staying! I'm staying, Hiso-chan!" Shizuka laughed in pure happiness. Hisoka smiled as well and hugged Shizuka tightly, "My parents are moving to Japan around the area! I'm staying! I'm staying!"


	5. Days 3 & 4

**A/N: Sailor Moon and Nightmare before Christmas cosplay days! Plus the twins realizing what happened in middle school.**

**Days 3 & 4**

Shizuka smiled at her friend's prone form. She had fallen asleep in class again, something must have happened at home for her to sleep through class.

The classroom door opened and Kyoya walked in. All of the students stopped their conversations and turned to look at the older Host Club member. His eyes caught sight of his sister and he sighed. "Oh, Imoto…" He came over to Shizuka and smirked.

Shizuka let his smirk sink in before she connected the dots. Kyoya must have gone too far in his teasing. Kyoya picked his sister up and looked at Shizuka. "Where are we going?" She asked him.

Kyoya cradled his sister against him and nodded toward the hallway. Shizuka followed him all the way into Music Room 3. Tamaki and the twins were dressed as Sailor Moon characters. None of them looked happy. Honey skipped in with Chibi Moon's dress on. He looked… gleeful.

"I cannot believe," Said Kaoru.

"That we have to do Sailor Moon cosplay." Hikaru finished.

Tamaki looked down at the orange skirt he wore. "I hope Umiko-senpai looks good in this kind of uniform." He said.

Shizuka giggled and turned as the door opened again and Mori walked in. He had on a long dark green wig and a matching skirt. Shizuka couldn't help laughing. Mori glared at her.

Hikaru leaned over Hisoka's prone form and examined her face. "She's cute."

A look of hurt passed over Kaoru's eyes. Shizuka sat on the couch beside her friend and gently woke her. Hikaru backed away a few steps and blushed. Shizuka glared at the Hitachiin brother on the floor. Hisoka rubbed her eyes and looked around.

Shizuka held her back when she jumped to her feet. Hisoka slowly gained her bearings. She saw the twins looking at her in awe, Tamaki playing with his skirt, Honey skipping circles around a scowling Mori, and her brother in a short blue wig and skirt.

Hisoka looked at Shizuka and both girls started laughing. Kaoru hugged himself and Hikaru stood up to hug his brother. The girls left and went to get dressed in their own costumes. Needless to say, the girls won that day.

The next day, Hisoka woke up to Saki and Umiko sitting on the edge of her bed. "Ohayou, senpais." She said with a yawn. Saki wore a pale blue dress and Umiko's was pink. A black one was laid out across the foot of the bed. "What is that for?"

Umiko poked her until she got up and changed. "The Renai Club is going to visit the Host Club before we open ourselves." Umiko said.

Saki smiled. "What's today's cosplay?"

"Nightmare before Christmas?" Hisoka offered. The two girls cheered.

A sigh came from the doorway. The three girls turned to see Kyoya. He pushed his glasses up his face and smiled. "Who's who though, Imoto?"

"Tamaki-senpai and Umiko-senpai are the Mayor." Hisoka said. She picked up her list. "The twins and I are Jack. Saki-senpai and Honey-senpai are Shock. Mori and Shizuka are Sally. You and Akemi are Dr. Finklestein. Madoka and Haruhi are Zero."

Umiko raised an eyebrow. "And Alexander?"

Saki took the list and giggled. "He's Oogie Boogie." Hisoka said. Kyoya ushered the girls out the door.

Kyoya joined them in the car and looked over each of them. "Are you girls planning on doing something before you open today?"

Umiko only nodded. Hisoka yawned and tugged on one of her curls. Saki kicked her feet and hummed a soft tune.

The four of them separated when they got to the school. The Hitachiin brothers found Hisoka before Shizuka did. "Hello, Ootori." Hikaru said.

Kaoru leaned against the wall next to her. "You look nice today."

Hisoka smiled. "Thank you." Hikaru gave his brother a look and Kaoru walked off. "What was that for, Hitachiin?"

Hikaru took Hisoka's hand and led her into an empty classroom. Hisoka sat on one of the desks and looked at Hikaru. "I respect your brother but he keeps glaring at me every time I look at you or talk to you." He said. He leaned against the desk across from her. "I don't like that and I want a reason for it."

Hisoka gave him a confused look for a moment before his words donned on her. Kyoya was treating her like an object to other guys? "My brother toys with me…"

Hikaru stood up straight. "What?"

Hisoka shook her head. "He has moments where he'll pin me and tease me." She said. Hikaru took a step towards the door. "But it's alright! He never hurts me or actually does anything!" She grabbed his arm.

Hikaru pulled her to him and hugged her. Hisoka fell against him. "Do you love him?"

"He's my brother, of course I love him."

Hikaru shook his head. "No." He sounded desperate. "I don't mean as a sibling. Do you _love_ him?" Hisoka clutched Hikaru's shirt and shook her head. "Who then?"

Hisoka looked up at him. "You are more oblivious than Tamaki-senpai."

He looked down at her in confusion. "What do you-" Hisoka stopped his question with a kiss.

"Shizuka and I can tell the difference Hikaru." She whispered. "We've known since middle school." What she meant finally donned on him.

Hikaru held her close to him. "What's Shizuka's last name?"

Hisoka giggled. "Now you remember?" She asked. "It's Lebeau." Hikaru groaned and kissed Hisoka's cheek.

Hikaru paced for a moment. Hisoka perched on the desk again. "I have to get Kaoru to go with me to apologize to her." He said at last. Hisoka just nodded. "But first I have a question."

Hisoka cocked her head. "What is it?"

The door opened before he could say any more. Kaoru and Alexander peeked in. "Told you we'd find them here." Alexander said.

Hisoka hugged the British boy and he tugged her away. She shot a sorry glance back at Hikaru. He sighed and watched her go. Kaoru looked between the retreating figure and his brother a few times. "What did I miss?"

Hikaru looked at him and blinked. "That French girl we taunted in middle school." Kaoru nodded. He knew who Hikaru was talking about. "That's shy Shizuka." Kaoru rubbed his temples.

"Let's go find her." The twins took off.

Shizuka was eventually found in the art room, painting a fictional scenery. She turned only when Kaoru said her name. "Oh, ohayou, Hitachiins." She said softly.

Hikaru pushed his brother forward. "You messed up a moment for me so you can do the talking here."

Kaoru just looked at his brother. He still had no idea what had happened between Hikaru and Hisoka. Shizuka looked at him curiously. Both boys bowed to her and she just blinked in confusion. "We are deeply sorry for what we said to you." Kaoru said. "Your voice is nothing like a high pitched crow, it is soft and sweet… and beautiful."

Hikaru saw his brother's cheeks light up. "Please forgive us, Shizuka."

Shizuka sighed and poked Kaoru in the forehead with her paintbrush. He blinked in surprise and Hikaru laughed. She nodded in satisfaction and went back to her painting. The boys left.

Later that day, The Renai Club entered Music Room 3. Tamaki had girls surrounding him and Kyoya was typing on his laptop in the corner. Akemi and Umiko went to talk to Tamaki, Saki went to Honey and Mori, Madoka went to see Haruhi, and Shizuka and Hisoka caught the twins' attention.

Hikaru and Kaoru walked over to them and smiled. "Nice theme to visit during, Princesses." Hikaru said.

"Do you like Halloween?" Kaoru asked.

Shizuka looked to Hisoka. "We do," She said. "And you two look adorable." Shizuka cracked a smile at the taunt. The girls stayed a while before going to their own club activities.

"The ending results were as follows: Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru, Saki, Shizuka, and I." Kyoya said. "Haruhi and Madoka tied again."

Akemi nodded, "This puts the score at Renai Club: 13 and Host Club: 8."


	6. Day 5

**A/N: Day 2 of the story being up and two people have already told us to update it! ^-^ Thanks you guys! Oh, before I forget, there is a bit of French in this chapter. We put translations at the end of the chapter. Thanks again!**

**Day 5**

"Marukaite chikyuu! Marukaite chikyuu! Marukaite chikyuu! Boku Hetalia," Hisoka began to sing.

Shizuka eventually joined in, "Marukaite chikyuu! Jitto mite chikyuu! Hyotto shite chikyuu! Boku Hetalia!"

Both girls began to laugh at themselves as they entered the club room. Saki was playing with her stuffed cat like usual, Umiko was talking with Madoka, and Akemi was going through the club's payments. Saki turned toward the two laughing girls, "What's up, you guys?"

Hisoka smiled brightly and said, "Today's cosplay will be Hetalia!"

Akemi sighed, "Because nothing is better than young ladies dressed as men, right?"

Hisoka's smile dropped, "No! Hetalia happens to teach World History and besides, I believe we can pull it off!" Hisoka pulled out her list of specific cosplay for each of us. She had listed Umiko to play America, Saki to play Italy, Shizuka to play Canada, Akemi to play Japan, Madoka to play Greece, and herself to play Germany.

"You plan everything out, don't you?" Umiko said, looking over the list several times.

"Of course she does! She is an Ootori after all!" Saki said, a big smile spread across her face.

Shizuka laughed a little when Hisoka posed with both of her fists placed on her hips like a superhero. Hisoka was always proud of her family name, even if the people in her family aren't ones to be proud of, "I say we get dressed and visit the Host Club before we open!"

Shizuka and Saki nodded in agreement and they all headed for the dressing rooms with their cosplay. When they all finally came back out, everyone nodded their approval and headed for the Host Club.

"Good evening, our soon to be servants!" Hisoka announced when they arrived. Shizuka and Madoka followed her closely behind while Saki, Akemi, and Umiko all followed a bit slower.

"Servants, huh?" The twins said, obviously irritated by the term.

"We still have a week, Hisoka," Hikaru said, smiling devilishly at Hisoka, causing her to slightly blush.

Kyoya frowned and turned away. "No matter!" Hisoka exclaimed. She stuck her tongue out at Hikaru. "We shall win either way!"

"Oh cher…" Shizuka murmured to herself, "Et je pensais que ce serait une competition amicale…"

"Shizuka? Shizuka Lebeau?" Tamaki asked, astonished. Shizuka nodded happily. "J'ai pensé que vous aves quitté le Japon il ya trois ans! Comment allez-vous?"

Shizuka laughed at Tamaki's happiness, "Mes parents ont déménagé au Japon une semaine avant mon depart. Je fais trés bien si! Et vous?"

The others looked at the two as they continued their conversation. This easily upset the twins because they couldn't understand what was said.

"Don't worry. They're only catching up. Nothing really worthy of knowing," Kyoya said, writing in his black notebook. Kyoya didn't seem too happy and didn't even glance at his little sister.

"All of you get changed and let the day's cosplay challenge begin!" Hisoka shouted and left, Shizuka finally finishing her conversation with Tamaki.

The twins looked on at the retreating females, Hikaru with a grin on his face and Kaoru looking at the white-haired "princess" sadly. "Well, let's get into our costumes then!" Hikaru said to his brother and walked off. The rest of the Host Club began setting up for the day while Honey ate cake and Mori by his side.

The Renai Club had opened up just as the Host Club had and the girls got serious. Saki got cute and offered advice in a childish way. Akemi was blunt but the guys still came back for her advice. Umiko helped her guests in a more… compromising way. Madoka listened to her guests and gave her opinions. Shizuka and Hisoka were different.

One of the day's guests asked for one-on-one time with Hisoka. Each girl had their own room and then the major guest room. Hisoka led the boy into her room. They sat down and the boy smiled sorrowfully.

"What's wrong, my prince?" She laid her head in his lap.

The boy smiled gratefully. "My mother wants to send me to America with my father."

Hisoka looked up sadly. "Oh, no." She said. "She can't do that!" Hisoka sat in his lap and hugged him. "There are people here that need you."

"Like who?"

Hisoka just looked at him for a second. "That girl in our class that is always watching you." She said. "What was her name?"

"Kira." He said.

Hisoka nodded. "Yes, that's it, Kira." She lifted his chin. "Stay for her. Fight to stay here." He nodded and smiled. "Now, I have a question for you…"

Shizuka had a solo guest of her own. She had led the boy into her room which had been decorated in a variety of flowers. She sat the boy down and took his hand, squeezing softly, "Dear prince, is something the matter?" Shizuka looked down at their hands, blushing a bit from being alone with a boy.

"There's this girl… She seems to like me quite a bit but…" The boy trailed off, his face going red.

"Please… Don't be afraid to tell me. This'll be our secret," Shizuka said, looking at the boy sadly.

"Well, I don't know how to tell her that… I'm interested in people a bit more… uh, muscular than she…" The boy blushed even more and looked down at his lap, unable to bare the embarrassment.

Shizuka looked at him kindly and set her hand on his shoulder and lifted his face with the other, her cheeks dusted a light pink from the eye contact, "Dear prince, you just must be honest," she cast her eyes away from him, her cheeks turning redder, "your interest in the same sex is something beautiful and you truly deserve to be happy. Don't be afraid to be yourself."

The boy smiled and hugged Shizuka closely, "Thank you. Thank you so much!"

Shizuka blushed a bit more and smiled, "No, no! Thank you, dear prince."

When club activities ended, the Renai Club and Host Club met up and tallied the scores. "So, the final scores for this week are; the Renai Club at 17 points and the Host Club at 10 points," Kyoya said, pushing up his glasses.

The Renai girls had all cheered in celebration while the twins scoffed and the boys merely looked disappointed. "Better start calling us 'master', boys!" Hisoka said, laughing. All the girls turned and left the boys to feeling their disappointment.

* * *

1. _**Oh cher… Et je pensais que ce serait une competition amicale…**__(French)_: Oh dear… And I thought this would be a friendly competition…

**2.**_** J'ai pensé que vous aves quitté le Japon il ya trois ans! **__**Comment allez-vous? **__(French)_: I thought you left Japan three years ago! How are you?

**3.**_** Mes parents ont déménagé au Japon une semaine avant mon depart. Je fais trés bien si! Et vous? **__(French)_: My parents moved to Japan a week before I left. I do very well though! And you?


	7. Weekend

**A/N: Kyoya is going to be pissed. That is all.**

**Weekend**

Kyoya shoved Hisoka's bedroom door open and woke her with a start. "Onii-san?" She asked and rubbed her eyes. Kyoya pinned her arms over her head and glared down at her. "Kyoya? What is it?"

He tightened his grip and said, "I warned Hikaru to stay away from you. It seems neither of you listened."

Hisoka yanked her arms out of her brother's grasp. "You have no say in my life, Onii-san." She snapped. "I'm not a toy, I'm your sister." She pushed him out of her room and locked the door.

After a moment her phone rang, it was Shizuka. "What's wrong, Soka-chan?"

"Kyoya feels threatened by Hikaru and I." She told her friend. "I don't know what to do."

Shizuka sighed. "He'll have to learn that you don't belong to him. Anyway, Akemi said we have enough money to do something today, but she wants us to pick."

The other line of Hisoka's phone beeped. "Uh, amusement park?" She asked. "Think on that for a moment, my other line is beeping." She switched lines, "Hello?"

"Hey there, Princess." Hikaru said, "What's going on?"

Hisoka smiled and then frowned. "Shizuka and I were discussing our plans for the weekend, why?"

"How about the Host and Renai Clubs go out together!" He suggested.

Hisoka paused. "I'll talk to her and call you back." She flipped back over. "Hikaru wants the Renai and Host Clubs together this weekend."

"I see no problem with that." She said. "I'll tell Akemi and you need to talk to Kyoya."

"Alright, I talk to you later then," Hisoka said, unsure if she could speak to her brother right now. She sighed, "I have no choice, I suppose."

Hisoka walked out of her room and began to search for Kyoya. She anticipated him being in his room, so she searched there first, only to find him lying on the bed with his hand covering his face, "Onii-san?"

"Hm?" Kyoya didn't even move to glance at his younger sister, "What is it?"

"Uh," Hisoka said, "How about the Host Club joins the Renai Club for a trip to the amusement park? It'll be fun…"

"I suppose so," Kyoya said, still refusing to move, "Now, leave me alone."

Hisoka's eyes widened a bit, but she obliged to Kyoya's commands and went back to her own room. She picked up her phone and called Shizuka.

"Bonjour!"

"Hello, Shizu-chan. I looks like the Host Club will be joining us on our trip," Hisoka said, obviously upset.

"Soka-chan, what's up? Are you okay?" Shizuka said, worry flowing through her tone of voice.

"I'm fine! Please don't worry so much. Kyoya's just a little mad at me, that's all," Hisoka replied with a sigh, "Let's just have some fun, alright?"

"Alright, and try to cheer up, Soka-chan!" Shizuka hung up, leaving Hisoka to get ready for the day's events. She and Shizuka had agreed to wear torn black skinny jeans, black tank tops, and black jackets that had black and white stripes on the sleeves and a white hood topped with black cat ears.

The Renai Club and Host Club didn't wait long for Hisoka and Kyoya to show up. Hisoka walked up to Shizuka with a pleased look on her face about the matching outfits, "Looks great!"

Shizuka nodded, "Sure does! Let's go!"

Everyone piled into the park and began to choose groups to remain with. Hikaru walked up to Hisoka, "I wanna team up with you, my princess."

"If you team up with me, you team up with Shizuka. We're kind of a package deal, you know?" Hisoka said with a smile on her face and her arms crossed over her chest.

"Great, because Kaoru and I are a package deal as well," Hikaru smirked and the four of them took off. The twins tried to decide what to ride first while the girls were lost in their own conversation. Then the twins stopped walking and grinned widely, turning toward the two unsuspecting girls, "Got it!"

The two girls stopped talking and looked at the twins. They felt a bit nervous based on the twins' expressions but Hisoka calmed down after realizing what they had decided, "Rollercoaster!"

Hisoka laughed and grabbed Shizuka. She dragged Shizuka into the waiting line with the twins. "Soka-chan, we don't have to ride with them, you know," Shizuka said softly, laughing nervously.

Hisoka only smiled, "Oh, come on, Shizu-chan! Have some fun!"

Hikaru wrapped an arm around Hisoka, "I'm riding with you, trouble-maker."

Hisoka stuck her tongue out at the devilish twin and turned to Shizuka, "Looks like that leaves you with Kaoru!" She then smiled mischievously when her friend's face got red. Hisoka thought it easy to tease Shizuka.

"B-But…" Shizuka trailed off, unknowing of what to say. Her face got even redder at the thought of being on the ride with Kaoru.

"No buts! You'll be fine!" Hisoka said, smiling wider and turned to Hikaru. They began to talk and left Shizuka and Kaoru to silence.

"You don't like rollercoasters very much, do you?" Kaoru said softly. He saw the look on Shizuka's face when she found out they wanted to ride the rollercoaster. In fact, he nearly changed his mind when he saw it.

"N-Not really. But if you guys want to ride, I'll ride too," Shizuka said. She kept from looking into Kaoru's eyes and acted as if she just disliked them. She knew he didn't buy it but she kept her faith into thinking he did. And unfortunately, the wait in line seemed to fly by and they were next to ride the monstrous rollercoaster.

"Yay," Hisoka shouted as her and Hikaru took the seats in the very front. Shizuka and Kaoru took the seats behind them and they waited until the coaster began to move.

Hisoka had a huge smile on her face as her and Hikaru got pumped up for the ride. Shizuka, however, had immediately latched onto Kaoru's arm, terrified for her life, as the ride began to move.

Hikaru took Hisoka's hand in his as the large hill was about to drop. He raised their hands up into the air as they flew down the hill, screaming in joy. They seemed happy, but Shizuka still had a hold of Kaoru's arm and she hid her face in his shoulder.

When the ride was over, Hisoka looked at her friend's pale face and sighed. "Shizuka?" She said, "Go pick out another ride." She nodded slowly and walked off. Kaoru followed her.

"What are you doing?" Hikaru asked. Hisoka pointed at the booth just inside the exit. It was the picture booth for the rollercoaster. "Oh, okay." They bought pictures for each of them and waited for Kaoru and Shizuka to return.

While they waited, Hisoka watched the people around them and unconsciously rubbed her wrists. "Have you seen Kyoya and Tamaki?" She asked suddenly.

Hikaru took her hand and shook his head. "Not a glimpse, why?" Hisoka kissed his cheek. "What was that for?"

Hisoka pulled up her hood and shrugged. Hikaru tugged it back down and tilted her face up to his. "It's nothing, I'm just being me." She smiled at him and he sighed.

"What happened between you and Kyoya-senpai?" Hikaru asked. He never got an answer because his own brother and Shizuka reappeared.

Shizuka had a triumphant look on her face and Kaoru seemed defeated. "Teacups!" The shy girl exclaimed. Hisoka laughed at the excitement on her friend's face. "Soka-chan, teacups!"

The four of them got in line for the ride. Hikaru kept a hand on Hisoka's arm the entire time. He could tell something was wrong but didn't know what. Kaoru and Shizuka seemed to be in their own little world. Hikaru leaned down and whispered in Hisoka's ear. "You know, I never did get to ask you that question I had."

Hisoka shot him a questioning look, but they were interrupted again. The line moved forward and the four of them got into one of the teacups. The twins had more fun on the teacups than they thought they would and the girls laughed gleefully at the silly rides.

Their day at the park was cut short by a storm ripping through the area. Hisoka, Shizuka, and the twins hid in a diner with a bunch of other people. Honey, Mori, Saki, and Umiko were there too.

Kaoru sat at a table with Honey and Mori and got into a deep conversation with them. They ended up dragging Umiko, Saki, and Shizuka into it too. Hikaru and Hisoka were left sitting by the wall watching their friends talk.

Hisoka turned to her companion. "What was that question you've been waiting to ask for nearly four days?"

Hikaru smiled at the girl. Her dark grey eyes held a deep curiosity in them. "Well, I wanted to know if you… wanted to go out with me." He got quieter with each word. "But you don't have to if you don't want to!"

Hisoka's eyes clouded over. She recalled what Kyoya had said that morning and began rubbing her wrist again. "I want to, I really do, but Onii-san…" She sighed. "Kyoya might not let it happen."

He frowned and cupped her chin. "You are your own person." He told her. "Be your own person and make your own choices."

She bit her lip and glanced at their friends. None of them were paying attention to the two of them. She nodded at Hikaru and then kissed him. "We can't tell Kyoya."

Hikaru smiled at her. "No, we won't." He agreed.


	8. Day 6

**A/N: So I learned a few things: the twins have a sister, she hates them, and she only adores Tamaki. Hope you enjoy what I did with this one! Oh, the German is translated in the follow-up statement. 'Kay? 'Kay. :)**

**Day 6**

"School is back in!" Hisoka said, laughing while she and Madoka entered the school. Madoka was less excited to be woken up early for school.

"Hisoka, how are you always so, I don't know, happy about school?" Madoka asked, brushing her hand through her hair lazily, "I mean, you're the only person I know who really enjoys school this much."

Hisoka looked over at her friend and smiled lightly, "I don't know myself. Learning is fun to me, I guess. Besides, I have great friends around here that I enjoy being around."

Madoka just looked at Hisoka and sighed, "I still don't understand you sometimes."

"Bonjour, les amis," Shizuka said, approaching the two girls.

"Oh, good morning Shizuka. Where were you?" Madoka asked.

"I had to pick something up for Hisoka from Nekozawa-senpai," Shizuka smiled kindly and took out a wooden Belzenef doll, "Hisoka decided to prank Tamaki and had Nekozawa-senpai make a phony cursed doll to write his name on."

Madoka cracked a smile, "You know he'll freak out."

"That's the point, Madoka!" Hisoka said and took the doll from Shizuka, "Let's go, you two!"

Madoka and Shizuka nodded and followed Hisoka to the classroom, where class was to begin soon.

When classes were officially over, the Renai Club met up in their club room and changed into their Soul Eater cosplay. Hisoka had finished dressing first and hid the fake cursed doll in her black and yellow jacket.

"Don't I just look great?" Umiko said, a huge smile spread across her face. She was Death the Kid and happy about it.

Hisoka laughed and noted everyone that finally finished changing; Madoka as Maka, Saki as Patty, Akemi as Stein, and Shizuka as Tsubaki. Alexander came out of his dressing room as a male version of Blair.

"Alright! Time to meet with the boys and Haruhi before we open for the day!" Hisoka said, raising her arm toward the door, "Onward!"

The girls laughed and left Alexander to get the room ready for the guests.

When the girls entered Music Room 3, they couldn't help but to smile. The characters were nothing like the Host Club at all.

"Ah, hello princesses! I see you're ready for the day!" Tamaki said in the sweetest tone of voice he could.

Hisoka smiled widely, "Well, of course we are! In fact, I have a present for you Tamaki!"

Tamaki smiled brightly, "Oh really? What is it?"

Hisoka pulled out the doll, "This! I thought it was cute!"

Tamaki's eyes went wide with horror, "T-That's…" Hisoka gave Tamaki a confused look and looked back to the doll, "That's… Belzenef the c-cursed doll!"

Hisoka only furrowed her brows, "Cursed doll? Nekozawa-senpai never told me that. Besides, I thought it was cute and I decided to put your name on it for you!"

Tamaki went pale and fell over while the twins laughed hysterically. Honey stood over Takami, poking him in the forehead as Haruhi sighed in frustration. Kyoya didn't pay any attention to the scene as he was busy on his laptop.

Hisoka turned the doll with a large smile to show everyone that she not only lied about putting Tamaki's name on it but also lied about the doll's authenticity. Hikaru and Kaoru both gave her a high five.

Shizuka walked up to the frozen Tamaki and crouched down, laughing, "Tamaki-senpai, come on! It was just a joke!"

Hisoka approached the two and set her foot on Tamaki's chest, "Take a joke, Tamaki-senpai!"

Kyoya pushed both girls back and lifted Tamaki up. "No, time for foolishness." He said. Shizuka and Hisoka looked up from the floor and frowned. Kyoya and Tamaki went to the other side of the room. Kaoru helped Shizuka up and Hikaru pulled Hisoka to her feet.

Hisoka took Hikaru's hand and pulled him into a side room. "What are you doing, Hisoka?" She giggled and kissed him.

Shizuka peeked through the door and coughed softly. Hisoka followed her and the other girls back to their own club room. They gave their advice and boosted egos for a few hours. The Host Club soon came by to discuss numbers and see the score.

Akemi totaled the scores. "Host Club has 14 and Renai Club has 18." She frowned and looked to Hisoka and Shizuka. "The boys are catching up fast."

Tamaki snooped around the room and opened the door to Saki's private room. Honey joined him and gasped in awe. Saki's room was full of sweets, stuffed animals, and pillows. The twins snooped through the other rooms.

Akemi's room was simple: plain walls, a couch, and a computer. Madoka's was similar with a television instead of a computer. Shizuka's room held a couch and tons of flowers. Umiko's room held a bed instead of a couch and was covered with perfumes and lotions. Hisoka's room was a bit more complex. She had a twin size bed in the back, a couch near the front, flowers on the tables, and mirrors on the walls.

"Whoa, what differences." The twins said.

Hisoka darted into her room and shut the door in her brother's face. "No peeking!" She said through the door. Kyoya reached for the doorknob and Hikaru stiffened. Umiko and Akemi stepped between Kyoya and the door.

"Now, now, Kyoya." Akemi said. She leaned against the wall and opened her book. "There may be a fee to get in here."

Umiko smirked. "After all, this is a work zone for us." She said. "Each room is specialized for each girl to cater whims of solo guests."

"But this is my sister." Kyoya said. "Akemi-senpai. Umiko-senpai. Move." Both girls shook their heads. Kyoya balled his fists and stepped forward.

Hikaru had had enough, he stepped forward and placed himself between the third years and Kyoya. "You can't hurt a princess." He said. Kaoru took his place beside his brother. "No matter what the reason."

Kyoya brought his hand across Hikaru's face. "Don't you get in my way. She is my sister. She is mine."

Hisoka opened her door. Akemi and Umiko stepped out of the way and she saw Hikaru holding his hand against his face with Kyoya in front of him. She bent down next to her boyfriend and looked at his face. She placed her cool fingers on his cheek and then turned on her brother.

"We will talk about this at home, Kyoya." She hissed. Kaoru helped his brother up and they scampered away. Shizuka and Saki followed them. Akemi and Umiko gave Kyoya dirty looks and then followed the other girls out of the room.

Hisoka sat on one of the couches, fuming. The Host club left the room, Kyoya included. It was a good half hour before Hikaru came looking for Hisoka. She was curled up on her side, asleep.

Hikaru sat down next to her and examined her peaceful face. Her black hair covered most of it but Hikaru could see the soft smile on her lips. "Hisoka?" He gently nudged her awake.

She sat up and brushed her hair back. "Oh, hello, Hikaru." She said. Hisoka leaned against his shoulder. "What is it?"

Hikaru pulled Hisoka into a hug. "Thought I'd let you know that Kyoya-senpai has already left, school has let out, and Kaoru went to Shizuka's house so…" He paused. "I wanted to know if you wanted to come meet my mother."

Hisoka jumped up and pulled him to his feet. "Your mother?" She asked, "As in the Yuzuha Hitachiin, famous designer?" Hikaru smiled and nodded. "Stay here!"

Hisoka slid into the walk-in closet in the Renai Clubroom. She switched out of her outfit into a knee length black skirt and silky white top with willowy sleeves and white high heels. She opened the door and Hikaru feel back onto the couch in shock.

"Oh mein, du bist schön!" Hikaru said. "Eh, I mean, you are beautiful, Hisoka."

She giggled. "I know what you said." She hugged him. "Shizuka had me learn German with her." Hikaru flushed. "So, let's go?"

A little while later the Hitachiin car pulled up at the residence and Hikaru stopped Hisoka. "One more thing." She cocked her head at him. "Beware our sister."

"You have a sister?" Hisoka asked in awe.

Hikaru ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, she's only six but she's… just like we were, but she's a Hitachiin woman, so worse." Hisoka smirked and kissed his cheek. "Seriously." He wrapped his arms around Hisoka playfully.

They went inside, hand-in-hand, and Hikaru called out for his mother. "Coming, Hikaru!" She called back. A woman with short hair and dazzling eyes came down the central staircase in a silver dress and heels. "Who is this darling?"

Hisoka bowed deeply to the woman. "My name is Ootori Hisoka." She said with her head still bowed. "I'm in the same class as your sons. I-it's very nice to meet you Yuzuha-sama."

Yuzuha raised an eyebrow at her son. "Oka-sama, Hisoka is my girlfriend…" He scratched his head.

His mother hugged him and laughed. "Finally!" She exclaimed. "Where is Kaoru?"

Hikaru looked to Hisoka for help. Hisoka gave a nervous laugh. "Well, Kao-chan is with Shi-chan right now…"

"Lebeau Shizuka, high school first year, transfer from France." Hikaru said with a smile. "She has had a crush on Kaoru almost as long as he has on her, it seems."

Yuzuha took Hisoka's hands. "You and your friend have brought out so much in my boys, arigato." She bowed to Hisoka.

Hisoka looked at her bewildered boyfriend and saw a glimpse of a small child behind him. "It was nothing, really." She said to the older woman. "May I ask you something, Yuzuha-sama?"

Yuzuha nodded. "Anything, dear."

Hisoka looked back to the child. "Is that your daughter?"

The small girl ran up, kicked Hikaru in the shin, looked at Hisoka stuck her tongue out, and ran. Her dark brown hair bounced as she went. Yuzuha laughed. "That's Ageha, my devilish little angel." Hisoka only nodded.


	9. Day 7

**A/N: Kyoya figures out that he can't control his sister, or his temper it seems.**

**Day 7**

"Good night, Hikaru." Hisoka said. She kissed him and went inside. He smiled and watched her go. Hisoka turned and waved before she closed the door.

"Who were you out with?" Hisoka froze and turned around slowly. Kyoya stood across from her with his arms crossed. "Who was that?"

Hisoka lifted her chin. "You have no right to know." She tried to walk past him but he grabbed her and threw her down.

"Tell me, Hisoka, who was that?" Kyoya said. She glared at him. He brought his hand down across her face. "Tell me!"

"No!" She squirmed and he gripped her arms tighter. "Let go! You're hurting me!" He gripped tighter and she cried out in pain.

Kyoya glared at her. "Tell me." He said coldly.

She blinked tears out of her eyes. "Quit, Onii-san, it hurts."

"Then tell me."

She bit back a cry of pain. "Hikaru." She gasped. "It was Hikaru and Kaoru. Shizuka and I went to her house with the twins. We all hung out together."

Kyoya slapped her again. "You are not to be with him!" Kyoya demanded. "You are mine! Mine!"

Hisoka blacked out for a moment. The next thing she knew, Kyoya was on his ass a few feet away. She got up and ran to her room. Hisoka slid down the door and started crying. After a few moments she locked the door and went into her bathroom to assess the damage.

Her shirt was torn and her bra was missing. Her skirt was tangled around her legs and her boots had red stains on them. She looked for where she was bleeding but couldn't see it until she took off her clothes to take a shower. Red dripped off her left arm as the water hit her. She had a small gash near her shoulder.

Hisoka got out and called Shizuka. "Hello?" A sleepy voice answered.

"Shizu-chan?" Hisoka said in a quiet voice. "I need your help."

"I'm on my way." Shizuka sounded more awake.

About fifteen minutes later, Shizuka was knocking on Hisoka's bathroom door. "It's unlocked, Shizuka." Hisoka sat against the far wall, wrapped in a towel, with her knees to her chest.

Shizuka gasped and sat beside her friend. There were bruises all up and down Hisoka's arms and across her face. The gash was still bleeding as well. A long string of French cuss words spewed from the girl's mouth. She gently cleaned and bandaged Hisoka's arm.

"What happened?" She asked her friend. Shizuka helped Hisoka get dressed and laid down next to her in bed.

Hisoka told her about the amazing night she had had with Hikaru and then what Kyoya did when she got home. Shizuka curled up next to Hisoka and watched her drift off to sleep.

The next morning, Shizuka helped Hisoka get dressed in her white ninja costume. The sleeves covered the bruises on her arms and the mask covered the ones on her face. Shizuka borrowed a soft black dress and heels from Hisoka's closet and they left the room. Kyoya was waiting for them.

"Kyoya." Shizuka said coldly. He looked at her in awe. Kyoya never knew this quiet French girl to be cold and heartless.

"I need to speak to my sister." He said.

Hisoka gripped Shizuka's hand. "No." Shizuka led her companion outside. They left was glaring at the retreating girls' backs.

Later at school, Hisoka was headed toward the bathroom to change her bandage when Hikaru found her. "Hisoka!" He touched her shoulder and she flinched. "What's wrong?"

Hisoka looked at him and then turned away. "N-nothing, Hikaru." She stammered and ran off.

Hikaru looked after her for a moment before following her. Hisoka was standing in front of the mirror with a cloth pressed against her shoulder. Hikaru took in the view. Hisoka still had her ninja uniform on but the jacket part of it was lying across a sink next to her. Her arms, from shoulder to wrist, were covered in bruises and the cloth she held was stained red.

Hikaru locked the door behind him and walked up to his girlfriend. "Hikaru!" She exclaimed. "You can't be in here!"

He frowned at her and took the cloth from her. "What happened, Hisoka?" She looked at her feet. Hikaru cleaned the blood off the cloth and set in down. "Tell me, please."

She looked at him for a second before he lifted her onto the edge of the sink. "My father got mad at me last night…" She said quietly.

Hikaru saw the bruising on her face and realized they weren't the same marks Kyoya had sometimes. "No he didn't." He said. He bandaged her arm and sighed. "Kyoya did it, didn't he?"

With her silence Hikaru punched the mirror and turned towards the door. Hisoka jumped off the sink and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Please, don't Hikaru!" She exclaimed.

Hikaru turned back to her and she clung to him, crying. "Oh, Hisoka, please don't cry." He lifted her back up onto the sink. Hisoka buried her face in Hikaru's shoulder. He held her and let her cry.

Kaoru sat on Shizuka's desk and smiled softly. "Ohayou, Shizuka." He said. "Is something wrong?"

Shizuka frowned and nodded. "Something is wrong with Soka-chan." She told him, "And I don't know where she is."

Shizuka and Kaoru talked for a few minutes. The bell rang and Hikaru followed Hisoka into the room. Shizuka pulled Hisoka's hair back and pinned it in place. "You okay, Soka-chan?"

Hisoka shook her head. The cloth on her shoulder was pink. Shizuka looked around at the class. Nobody seemed to notice except the twins, Haruhi, and Alexander. Hikaru took off his jacket and draped it over Hisoka's shoulders.

Hisoka gripped it tight around herself. Hikaru told Haruhi, Alexander, and Kaoru what was going on. Alexander went over and sat beside Hisoka protectively. "Someone will stay with you from now on, milady." He said.

Later on, Hisoka got together with the girls and told them the day's agenda. "Final Fantasy 13?" Saki asked. "Who am I?"

"Serah." Shizuka said. "I'm Lightning, Umiko is Snow, Akemi is Vanille, Hisoka is Fang, and Madoka is Hope."

Alexander smiled and tossed a small yellow chick at Saki. "I get to be Sazh." Saki giggled and tossed it back.

The day went by without anything happening. The Host Club walked into the Renai Clubroom with Kyoya in the lead. Shizuka and Umiko moved in front of Hisoka, Alexander took her hand, Saki sat next to her, and Akemi frowned at the boys.

Kaoru took Shizuka's hand and Hikaru kept his eyes trained on Hisoka. She still had his jacket around her shoulders.

Kyoya noticed this but said nothing except: "Hosts have 16 and Renai have 21." The girls nodded. Tamaki, Mori, and Honey left. Umiko and Akemi hurried out as well. Saki begged Madoka to play with her so they left too, taking Alexander along. This left Kaoru and Shizuka standing together with Hikaru next to them, Kyoya staring at his sister, and Hisoka clutching Hikaru's jacket.

Shizuka turned her attention to Kaoru and Hikaru. Kyoya stepped forward and ripped the jacket away from his sister. "Who the hell do you think you are?" He asked her. Her eyes went wide.

The others were silent. Hikaru flinched as Kyoya's eyes turned to him. "I am my own person!" She stood and faced her brother. "I can be my own person! I can be with who I want to!" Kyoya looked at his sister in awe.

"Is that person a moron from your class?" He turned and punched Hikaru. Kaoru jumped to his brother's defense and a fight broke out.

Hisoka pulled Hikaru away while Shizuka pulled Kaoru to his feet. Kyoya stood up and glared at the twins. "You don't control her." Hikaru hissed. He hugged Hisoka to him. "She isn't yours."

Kyoya looked at his sister. "This isn't over, Hisoka."


	10. Day 8

**A/N: Sorry about the shortness of the chapter. We must be burnt out on ideas... But! We do have a beginning already set for Day 9 (which is Zombie cosplay). Thanks to the four people who have begged us to update. Appreciate it! Hope you like this one, Renge gets thrown in as well.**

**Day 8**

Hikaru and Kaoru walked into school to see Shizuka bent down next to Hisoka. Hisoka's hair was braided over one shoulder and she wore a short yellow dress. Shizuka's hair was French braided down her back and she wore the same as her companion. The twins walked over to say hello. Hikaru was proudly showing off the bruise on his face where Kyoya had hit him and Kaoru was hovering around him.

"What's today's agenda?" Kaoru asked the girls.

Hisoka kissed Hikaru's cheek. "Uh, class and then another day of Final Fantasy." She said.

"Another one?" Hikaru asked.

Shizuka smiled at the boys. "Seven, eight, and nine." She said. "Tamaki-senpai will be Sephiroth, You two will be Zidane, Honey-senpai is Vivi, Mori-senpai is Aerith, Kyoya has to be Leon, and Haruhi is Selphie."

The twins gave each other high fives. "We get tails!" The girls just shook their heads. "By the way," Kaoru said.

"Why are you on the floor, Hisoka?" Hikaru finished.

Hisoka stood on wobbly legs. "Uh, no reason." She said with her head down. "I have to go now." She ran off towards the girls' bathroom. A small pool of blood was in her place.

Hikaru turned on Shizuka. "What happened?" Hikaru slammed his hands against the wall on either side of her head.

Shizuka shook her head. "I-I don't know!" She stammered. Hikaru hit the wall and ran off after Hisoka. Shizuka sank to the floor and Kaoru bent down next to her.

"Are you alright?" Kaoru asked, setting a hand on her shoulder.

Shizuka nodded, "I'm fine. Just startled is all."

Kaoru nodded and sat with Shizuka for a bit to make sure she'd be okay.

Hikaru entered the girls' bathroom and locked the door behind him and found Hisoka on the floor in a corner, tears streaking her face. Hikaru sighed and shook his head. He took a seat next to her and held her close, "Hisoka…"

Hisoka only curled up to him, not wanting to speak. So, Hikaru stayed quiet until she had finished crying, "Hisoka, what happened?"

"I'd really prefer if you left this alone. This is my battle, Hikaru…" Hisoka said, standing up, "Let's get to class."

When school let out for club activities, the Renai Club met up in their cosplay. Alexander, for the day, was dressed as Cloud as he set up for the club's events, "Aren't you girls going to visit the Host Club before we open?" He asked.

Shizuka looked at Hisoka before shaking her head, "Not today, Alexander."

Alexander nodded and continued setting up the room. He had been helpful to the club ever since he got here from England. The girls got along with him very well.

"Let's open up for the day and defeat the boys!" Hisoka said, ready for anything like usual.

Saki laughed and jumped in excitement with Umiko. Akemi only wrote in her notebook and Madoka sat on the couch, reading. They all eventually got up and faced the doors before Alexander had finally opened them.

"Welcome!" They said in unison. The boys all smiled and immediately met up with their preferred hostess.

The day went on as usual and the Renai Club finally met up with the Host Club. "The Host Club has reached 18 points and the Renai Club has reached 24 points," Kyoya stated, pushing up his glasses.

Tamaki stood in astonishment for a few moments before turning to the twins, "We need to work harder, men!"

Hikaru and Kaoru saluted Tamaki and nodded, "Yes, Boss!"

The Renai Club just shook their heads before heading off home. Hisoka and Shizuka stayed behind.

Hisoka walked over to Hikaru and hugged him tightly, smiling brightly. Honey 'awed' at the scene and Tamaki, Kaoru, Mori, and Haruhi smiled. Shizuka giggled and looked at Kyoya to find him glaring at the scene.

Soon enough, the Host Club, Hisoka, and Shizuka heard the laugh of the obnoxious French girl, Renge. As always, she stood on the top of a spinning pedestal in some sort of weird cosplay, "It seems as though we have a family feud on our hands!" She laughed again, "What will come of this?" Renge finally got off of the pedestal and stood beside Kyoya, smiling widely, "But of course, my Kyoya is always right!"

Hisoka and Hikaru glared at Renge.

Suddenly, the quietest girl of the Renai Club had approached the glaring Kyoya and the grinning Renge and quickly struck the both of them across the face, leaving red handprints. Both looked incredibly stunned and looked at Shizuka.

"Would you quit?! Hisoka is actually happy, Kyoya! She's always being pushed to do her best because your father doesn't expect much from her as a girl! She was always hiding her sadness and now she's finally happy! Just leave her alone," Shizuka yelled. She was huffing for breath and near tears for her friend.

Everyone stood stunned. Hisoka was frozen for a short while then smiled. Hikaru hugged Hisoka tighter and smiled widely.

Tamaki approached Shizuka and tried to calm her down, but eventually had to get Kaoru. Hisoka hugged Shizuka after she was released from Hikaru's embrace, "Thank you, Shi-chan. Thank you so much." Shizuka only looked at her and smiled.

Kyoya and Renge were completely frozen and had no clue what to do. Renge eventually just began to cry and Kyoya had walked off, leaving his sister behind. Hisoka stared after him for a moment, stomped on Renge's foot, and then ran after her brother.

Honey looked from the door to Renge and back. "Um, can anyone explain what just happened?" He asked cutely. Tamaki shrugged and no one else was really paying attention.

"Hisoka must have gone to talk to her brother." Mori told Honey.

Honey nodded and tossed Usa-chan into the air. "Let's go play!" He paused, "No! Eat cake!" Tamaki and Mori followed Honey out. Kaoru and Hikaru stayed with Shizuka.

"What do you think is gonna happen, Shizuka?" Kaoru asked, truly concerned for Hisoka.

Shizuka shrugged, "I don't know, but Hisoka needs to talk to her brother. They need to fix this on their own."

Hikaru looked at the door that Hisoka had ran through to catch up to her brother. He thought about the things Kyoya would be capable of and worried even more. He just wanted to protect her.


End file.
